Masturbatio Interrumpto
by laitue
Summary: [Martians, Go Home! de Fredric Brown] Willie Johnson, un adolescent américain comme les autres, pensait pouvoir profiter d'un moment de calme pour se détendre en solitaire mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de l'un de ces maudits martiens. Mais où va le monde si on ne peut même plus se branler en paix ? (OS)


**Titre:** Masturbatio Interrumpto  
**Auteur:** laitue  
**Fandom:** Martiens, go home  
**Disclaimer: **Ces martiens ont été inventés par Fredric Brown, et ce livre est génial !  
**Personnages:** un martien et un OC**  
Rating: **M (pour les sous-entendus et les intentions de Willie mais rien de vraiment graphique)**  
Nombre de mots:** 2200 mots environ  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté 31_jours en réponse aux thèmes : « Solo / C'est rigolo » et au thème du mois de novembre 2011 (oui ça date) « Science Fiction »

* * *

Willie Johnson était un adolescent américain comme il en existait des centaines à cette époque et jusqu'à présent il avait eu la chance de ne pas trop souffrir de la récente arrivée des martiens. En fait il les trouvaient même amusants par moment, agaçants et envahissants certes mais tout de même distrayants à petite dose. Après tout il fallait bien admettre que voir des martiens critiquer les équations de son professeur de maths avant de provoquer une bataille de craies en plein cours était un spectacle plutôt réjouissant pour un garçon de seize ans. Néanmoins Willie allait vite changer d'avis à leur sujet.

Cette après-midi il se trouvait seul à la maison, les établissements scolaires avaient en effet été fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre lorsque l'on s'était rendu compte que contrairement aux adolescents les martiens se montraient particulièrement assidus pour ce qui était d'assister aux cours, et pour le dire simplement il s'ennuyait. Profondément. Plus de cours, plus de télé, plus de radio, plus de sorties possibles... Bref plus rien du tout. Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Willie posa un regard désintéressé sur l'une des affiches décorant sa chambre et esquissa un sourire. Il restait encore une chose à faire que les martiens n'avaient pas pu empêcher. Il s'étira en quittant son lit et se rendit dans le salon pour s'emparer d'une boite de mouchoirs avant de remonter en courant vers sa chambre. Il posa la boite sur sa table de nuit et souleva son matelas pour récupérer le magazine caché en-dessous puis il s'installa confortablement sur son lit en défaisant sa ceinture. L'adolescent commença à feuilleter le journal et glissa une main dans son caleçon.

« Salut Toto ! »

Poussant un hurlement, Willie se retourna en lâchant brusquement sa revue. Apercevant le martien assis sur son bureau qui le dévisageait d'un air goguenard, il récupéra le magazine sur le sol et le plaqua sur ses cuisses avant de détourner le regard en rougissant.

« Je t'ai fait peur Toto ?  
- Évidemment. On n'a pas idée de débarquer par surprise chez les gens comme ça. Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer ! Et puis j'aimerais qu'on évite de me déranger maintenant.  
- Ça ne sert à rien de passer par les portes quand on peut couimer, répondit crânement le petit homme vert avant d'esquisser un sourire fourbe. Pourquoi il ne faut pas te déranger ?  
- Hum... Pour rien.  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne fais rien en ce moment ?  
- Exactement, rien du tout.  
- Je vois... Ta maman est au courant que tu lis ses catalogues de lingerie ? »

Willie manqua de s'étouffer à ces mots et, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte encore plus cramoisie, il toussota nerveusement.

« C'est pas un catalogue de lingerie de ma mère... C'est... un magazine... à moi...  
- Vous avez de drôles de lectures vous les terriens. Enfin je dis lecture mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu peux lire là-dedans. Oh j'ai compris ! Tu regardes les photos, c'est ça ?  
- Hum... Entre autres choses, oui...  
- Elles te plaisent ces photos, Toto ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, l'adolescent préféra essayer d'ignorer son visiteur importun et détourna le regard. Après une dizaine de minutes horriblement gênantes passées à fixer le sol sous le regard scrutateur et surtout moqueur de l'avorton extraterrestre, Willie finit par soupirer avant de demander pitoyablement :

« Vous n'allez pas me laissez tranquille, c'est ça ?  
- Non.  
- Mais... Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et retint un soupir. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas partir ? S'il vous plait. Juste cinq minutes au moins.  
- Cinq minutes seulement ?  
- Ou vingt... Ouais vingt c'est mieux.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces vingt minutes Toto ?  
- Ben... Je... Hum... Un truc que font les terriens quand... euh...quand ils sont tout seuls... S'il vous plait allez vous-en. C'est très embarrassant comme situation.  
- Pauvre petit. Il est tellement coincé qu'il ne peut même pas faire ses trucs dégoutants de terrien quand on l'observe.  
- Vous commencez à être chiant là, gronda Willie en comprenant que le martien était ouvertement en train de se foutre de lui. Sérieusement vous feriez mieux de déguerpir avant que je m'énerve.  
- Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me jeter dehors peut-être ? Ou essayer de me frapper ? Je suis terrorisé ! s'esclaffa le petit homme vert en grimaçant. Je te rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas nous toucher Toto. Sans compter que si tu veux m'attraper, faudrait déjà que tu lâches ce que t'es en train de tenir. »

Baissant la tête vers ses cuisses, l'adolescent réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours la main coincée dans son pantalon. Maudissant intérieurement son étourderie et cette saleté de gnome verdâtre qui le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il retira sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et se redressa de façon à s'asseoir décemment. Le martien ricana avant de se gratter une oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais j'y pense : vous n'êtes pas censés être deux pour vous accoupler ?  
- Hein ? … Mais… Je n'étais pas en train de m'accoupler.  
- Ah bon ? Tu faisais quoi alors ?  
- Rien, je... Le garçon s'interrompit et inspira bruyamment en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour se sortir de cette histoire. Après un moment d'hésitation il expliqua simplement : C'est un truc privé dont on ne parle pas avec des gens qu'on ne connait pas. Ni avec ceux qu'on connait d'ailleurs.  
- Ouais, encore un truc hypocrite de terriens.  
- Mais non c'est juste que... 'tain vous êtes chiant ! Vous devez bien savoir de quoi je parle ! Vous avez pas le même genre d'activité sur votre planète ?  
- Ça c'est pas tes oignons.  
- Mouais, ben ce que je fabrique dans ma chambre c'est pas vos oignons non plus, marmonna Willie en espérant mettre un terme à cette conversation.  
- Tu rêves Toto, ici c'est moi qui décide de ce qui est mes oignons ou pas, déclara le martien en bondissant sur son lit pour s'emparer du magazine qu'il examina d'un air à la fois curieux et dégouté. Et donc tu lis ces trucs parce que tu n'arrives pas à te trouver une petite amie ?  
- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je peux avoir une petite amie n'importe quand ! s'exclama l'adolescent, indigné. C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'en veux pas...parce que j'ai pas le temps...à cause...à cause des cours...puis des autres trucs que je dois faire...j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, c'est tout.  
- Dis donc Toto, ta maman ne t'as jamais appris que c'était pas beau de mentir ? »

Willie étouffa un grognement en serrant les poings, cette discussion commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Fronçant les sourcils, il adressa son regard le plus noir au martien qui répliqua par sa plus belle grimace.

« Vous êtes vraiment chiant !  
- Et toi t'es un sale petit terrien pervers et coincé.  
- Je ne suis pas pervers ! Et encore moins coincé !  
- Ah ouais ? Alors supposons qu'une fille veuille être ta petite amie...  
- Pfff !  
- ...par exemple une fille de ton lycée, une petite rousse avec des taches de rousseur et des dents de lapin...  
- Suzie ?  
- Ouais, Suzie. Un nom complètement débile si tu veux mon avis.  
- Je vous ai rien demandé. Puis c'est toujours mieux que Chouquette.  
- Tu parles ça sert qu'à vous compliquer la vie vos noms. Puis surtout c'est laid. Et stupide. Enfin bref, si cette fille voulait être ta petite amie tu dirais quoi ? »

Le garçon détourna la tête pour fixer le sol d'un air embarrassé avant de baragouiner inintelligiblement quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « j'ensaisrienpuisdetoutefaçonellevoudrajamais ». Le martien éclata de rire et s'allongea sur le ventre, le menton posé dans ses mains. Il resta un moment à examiner l'adolescent en sifflotant, ses petites jambes battant la cadence, puis il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu es au courant qu'elle parle de toi dans son journal intime ? »

Willie adressa un regard surpris à son visiteur dont le sourire s'élargit. Il inspecta ses ongles un moment avant d'ajouter d'un ton désinvolte :

« T'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle dit, pas vrai ?  
- Pas du tout ! Willie soupira en secouant la tête face au regard sceptique de son interlocuteur avant de demander faiblement : Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte sur moi ?  
- Elle raconte que tu es nul en sport et qu'elle te trouve totalement immature.  
- Génial... Merci.  
- Elle trouve aussi que t'es plutôt mignon.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Tu crois que je mens Toto ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. »

Partagé entre l'envie grandissante d'en savoir plus et la gêne occasionnée par l'attitude fouineuse du petit homme vert, l'adolescent commença à triturer nerveusement un pan de sa chemise sans trop savoir quoi dire de plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un ricanement railleur de la part du martien.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui demander une photo ?  
- Une photo ?  
- Oui, pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avec une photo d'elle.  
- Mais ça va pas la tête ?!  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Mais je ne veux pas de photo d'elle pour ça ! C'est...enfin...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est bien de faire des cochonneries avec des photos d'inconnues mais pas avec une photo d'une fille que tu connais ?  
- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'elle je... Willie s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre de peur de dire une bêtise. Réaction qui suscita un gloussement méprisant de la part de son visiteur.  
- Tu quoi Toto ?  
- Rien !  
- Roooooh ! Faut pas être aussi timide mon petit Toto. Allez je vais te donner un coup de main en allant parler à ta Chouquette. Et ne t'inquiètes pas : je n'oublierai pas de lui demander une photo.  
- Non !  
- T'en fais pas, je préciserai bien ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire histoire qu'elle comprenne bien tes sentiments.  
- Mais vous êtes complètement tarés ! Tous ! On est envahis par des martiens complètement tarés !  
- C'est pas nous qui faisons des trucs dégoutants avec des photos de femelles en sous-vêtements.  
- Je ne... l'adolescent stoppa ses protestations et lança un regard intrigué au martien. Vous avez des photos de femelles en sous-vêtements ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas tes oignons. »

Willie ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa que ce maudit martien ne le lâcherait pas. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en essayant désespérément de se convaincre qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Tentative avortée par l'envoi en pleine tête d'un livre par son visiteur qui ne comptait pas renoncer si vite à cette discussion. Willie se frotta le front à l'endroit où le livre l'avait heurté avant de pousser un grognement de rage en relançant l'objet dans la direction du martien.

« Bordel de merde ! Ça suffit maintenant !  
- Voyons Toto, faut pas le prendre comme ça. Je te taquinais, c'est tout.  
- Vous me faites chier ! Saloperie de martien !  
- Oh là là ! Faudrait que tu te détendes un peu. Y a pas à dire t'aurais vraiment besoin d'une petite amie.  
- Mais foutez moi le camp ! Et laissez moi me branler en paix !  
- Ok, ok... Je vais te laisser si tu y tiens tant, répondit le martien avec un clin d'œil. Allez à plus Toto ! »

Le martien disparut alors en émettant un léger « plop » sous le regard sidéré de Willie. Ce n'est qu'après une minute de silence absolu que celui-ci réalisa avec soulagement qu'il était bien seul. Se laissant retomber sur son lit, il poussa alors un soupir de délivrance à l'idée de ce calme retrouvé.

« Salut Toto !  
- Salut Toto !  
- C'est encore moi Toto ! Je t'ai ramené de la compagnie, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut assister à un accouplement de ce genre.  
- Quoi ?! »

L'adolescent se releva d'un bond et dévisagea frénétiquement les trois martiens assis sur le montant de son lit qui le fixaient en ricanant.

« Encore toi ? Et... Vous êtes plusieurs en plus maintenant ?!  
- Ouais. Allez Toto, fais nous marrer un peu ! »

S'emparant de sa lampe de chevet qu'il brandit comme une masse, Willie fit un pas dans leur direction avant de s'immobiliser, les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre tremblante. Abandonnant finalement tout courage, il lâcha son arme improvisée, sortit de la pièce en courant et dévala les escaliers le menant à l'entrée dans l'espoir de réussir à quitter la maison en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et les effroyables gnomes. Les martiens esquissèrent une moue déçue en le voyant disparaître.

« Bah non ! Reviens Toto, t'es pas marrant là. »


End file.
